Unfaithful
by EdwardM11
Summary: Rory goes to his first party, but in the end he may become the cause of the infidelity of a friend. How could he deal with that?
1. Chapter 1

Puck had prepared a party last Friday, he had invited a lot of girls an also the glee club. Rory had arrived with Finn and Rachel; he was as excited as nervous, it was his first party since he arrived to Ohio. Rachel soon went straight to the couch when Kurt, Blain Mercedes and Sam were seated. Finn put his hand on Rory's shoulder and started to walk.

"Let's go for some drinks, it seem that you need it a little." Said Finn with a smile in his face.

"No thanks, I don't like alcohol." Said Rory ashamed.

"Why?" Asked Puck, he was near of them with a red cup in his hand.

"Hey dude!" Said Finn. "Great party."

"All my parties are great." Both laughed.

"Taste it." Puck gave his cup to Rory.

"I really don't want…"

"Come on dude!" Interrupted Finn. "Just one drink."

"Ok." He made a disgusting face as he gulped down the drink. "I still don't like alcohol." Finn and Puck laughed strong.

"It's ok buddy, we won't force you to do that." Said Finn.

Two hours later Rory was surrounded by his friends, laughing and joking, and some of them were so drunk that they couldn't recognize themselves. One of them was Blaine, he had been yelling instead of speaking and crying instead of laughing. He was been a little annoying too, especially with Kurt. He had lost his mind almost in the beginning of the party and that bothered to his boyfriend.

"Excuse me one second." Said Kurt to the group.

"DON'T LEAVE US." Yelled Blaine. "Come here, baby."

"I'll back soon honey." Kurt gave him a false smile.

"This is why I don't like alcohol." Whispered Rory to himself.

"Yeah." Finn heard him. "You have to know when stop, he hasn't learned it yet. Kurt must to be really mad with him. Sometimes it's funny when this doesn't happen to you." Said Finn looking at Rachel, she smiled at him.

After five minutes Kurt went back with a tired face.

"I'm leaving." And then he turned around and started to walk.

"Kurt, wait!" Finn ran behind him. "You can't leave us."

"I'm sorry Finn, but I just can't bear with Blain right now, he is so…" Kurt took a second to breathe and calm down. "Annoying!" he almost screamed.

"Yes but, I can't let you go away alone, Burt get mad with me."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you do, even so..." Finn sighed. "Wait here."

Then, he went right to Rachel.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to carry Kurt home, will you wait me here or…"

"I'm going with you, it's getting late anyway."

"That's great." He smiled at her. "Rory." The Irish boy jumped when he heard his name, he was focus on Blaine's new show. "Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks Finn. It's better that I wait for Brittany."

"Well, see you on Monday. Let's go honey." Rachel stood up from the couch and started to walk with his boyfriend.

As soon as they went, the rest of the glee club was leaving too. Only Rory and Blaine kept sitting in the couch, also Brittany and Santana were in some part of Puck's house. All the living room was full of unknown people and the music started to get louder; this made Rory wish he had gone with Finn, but he couldn't arrive at Pierce's house without Brittany, that was a condition from Britt's parents.

Blaine was playing with his fingers, smiled at them. He looked so silly and lost; he didn't realize that almost everyone he knew were gone, even that Rory was sitting next to him. Rory watched him the last fifteen minutes, he was getting bored and he wanted to go home, but he was afraid for ask to Brittany and more afraid for Santana's reaction.

A young couple jumped right to the couch in front of them and started to kiss like if nobody was looking at them, without any shame. Rory was uncomfortable with the midnight show; instead Blaine found it funny as he started to laugh.

"It's AWESOME to make out with someone, right?"

"I don't know." Whispered Rory.

"Wait, what?" Said Blaine confused.

"I don't know how it feels, I never..."

"What are you saying? Had you never had a kiss before? Are you kidding?"

Rory didn't answer, he was ashamed for what he said, he could lie, but he didn't. Blaine could mock of him, so he turned his gaze to the floor, waiting for the joke. Nothing happened.

"Oh! Poor Rory." He put his hand on Rory's shoulder to cheer him up; Rory saw his face, he was smiling. "Let's change that."

"What?" Blaine started to bow his head toward Rory's; he eluded Blaine's lips at the same moment he raised from his seat. "What are you doing?"

"I try to give you a kiss." Said Blaine innocently.

He took Rory's wrists and pulled him toward his chest. Rory fell into Blaine's arms, he couldn't escape, Blaine was stronger than he thought. Rory was afraid, he had his mouth very close to Blaine's lips, he didn't like that, he didn't want.

"Calm down you silly." Blaine said gently.

"You can't do this Blaine." Rory was trembling. "You're drunk, you have a boyfriend and I'm not gay." He said quickly.

"Does it matter?" He was laughing. "It's just one kiss."

He put himself on top of Rory, smiling at him. He put one hand around Rory's cheek; he whispered something that Rory couldn't understand at all. Rory closed his eyes begging for this not to happen, but then it just did: Blaine joined his lips with Rory's soft lips. The kiss was slow and tasted to vodka. It lasted around ten seconds; Blaine looked at him with a silly face.

"Do I continue?" Rory couldn't answer, he was in shock. "I take it like a yes."

The second kiss started faster and lasted longer, almost like the couple next to them. During two minutes Rory couldn't think clearly, what he was doing was wrong, he was kissing Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, all of it was wrong; but damn it felt so good!

They stooped for breath. Rory saw Blaine; he didn't wait and kissed him desperately. He knew that was a mistake, but he couldn't stop; in fact he didn't want to. But no matter how much Rory enjoyed that, how much he wanted that, he knew that had to stop soon. After a few minutes, Rory turned away abruptly from Blaine.

"I can't." He told to himself. "I can't keep doing this."

"Why?" Asked Blaine while he came near from Rory's lips again.

"Stop!" Rory pulled away from Blain. "This is wrong. It's a mistake and I won't do it again. I'm leaving." He left Blaine alone in the couch as he went looking for Brittany. She was in the kitchen, completely happy with Santana beside her. She saw that Rory approached them, with a sad look.

"What happen Rory?" She asked worried.

"I just…" He took a breath; tears almost fell down from his cheeks. "Can we go now? I don't feel good." Brittany saw Santana first, she looked a little mad but she smiled at her.

"Of course." She hugged him as they walked toward the exit. "But you have to tell me later what happened to you."


	2. Chapter 2

This took more time than I thought. Thanks **Alix Zin** for you review.

* * *

><p>The first sun rays that crossed the window were enough to wake up Blaine; he opened his eyes slowly trying to figure out where he was. He saw a brown carpet first, then a broken bottle, the shiny window and the rest of a living room he didn't recognized immediately. He felt an arm moving around his waist, he quickly turned around and found a lady embracing him.<p>

'_Oh God, this doesn't happening.'_

Blaine jumped fast and looked around; he was surrounded by unknown people, empty bottles and a hard smell to liquor, the result of a scene he couldn't remember at all. He opened the door and left the still unknown house, the sun heat punched his head as he started to walk faster, He just had to get away from that place and pray that the things he did in that place weren't badly, neither that they would hurt someone.

'_Kurt.'_

* * *

><p>"So, would you tell me what happened last night?"<p>

Brittany was turned irritating to Rory. That was the sixth time she had asked him the same since he woke up, he had always answered her with a _later _but he wanted her to stop.

"It's not necessary."

"But you promised." She said a little angry. "You have to keep your promises. I won't let you alone until you tell me."

Rory saw in Britt's eyes that she was determined to do what she said. He didn't have any choice but accept it and lie.

"I felt really sick in the party. That's all." While he was speaking Mr. Tubbington jumped unto Britt's legs and yawned loudly.

"You're lying." She said sadly.

"No, I'm not." Mr. Tubbington yawned again.

"Yes you do. Mr. Tubbington only yawned when someone is lying. He learned it in the summer camp."

'_That was just a coincidence, two actually. Right?_' Rory was impressed and nervous at the same time; maybe it was better for him to tell Brittany, at least part of the true.

"Well, I kissed someone in the party." He made a pause. "And I felt, I still feel guilty because he had a boyfriend."

"He?"

"She!" Rory yelled quickly, watching to Mr. Tubbington. The cat didn't make any sound. '_Thanks God._'

"Do you like her?" She said after a few minutes.

"I don't think so."

"And, you know her boyfriend? Are you friends?"

"More or less. We see a same class and we talked a few times."

"Well, if you feel so guilty and want a friendship with that guy, you should tell him what happened." Rory didn't expect those words came from Brittany, she was absolutely right, he have to tell Kurt. He will.

* * *

><p>"Please, would you give me a smile? A short one?"<p>

"I'm still mad with you Blaine. What you did last Friday was embarrassing to myself, you acted like a clown."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I haven't stop telling you how much I'm sorry since Saturday. Please." He made a pause. He took Kurt's hips and smiled. "I want to compensate you tonight. On Breadstix. Just you and I." Kurt couldn't help but return the smile.

"Alright."

The bell rang and Blaine entered the High School after Kurt. He was very ashamed for that night. During the weekend he had some flashbacks: He drinking, he laughing, he crying, Kurt leaving, a couple kissing and moaning next to him, a soft breath on his face, then nothing else. He had talked with Puck on Saturday for some help but he didn't find anything that helped him to remember the rest.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the way toward the cafeteria. That took more minutes than Blaine expected but when Kurt arrived he couldn't help but smile and hold his hand. They went unto a table in the corner, part of New Directions were waiting for them.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Blaine! You look good. How about the hangover?" Kurt made a killer look to Puck, who was laughing.

"It's good too." Blaine was waiting for a joke, actually he was waiting for something better than that. He should thank Puck. "Was I so bad?"

"Just a little." Said Rachel after a minute of silence.

"Worse than Rachel's party last year, actually." Finn was next. "But not too much." He added immediately after see Kurt's face. It was obviously for everyone that Kurt didn't want to remember that night.

"Hello." Rory came a few minutes later; he sat down next to Brittany, right in front of Blaine. When they crossed their gazes Blaine could remember everything with clarity: His body over Rory's, his lips meeting Rory's soft lips, the desperate kiss that Rory gave him in response.

"Shit." He said loudly, without noticing the people around him. Everybody was looking at him surprised, except for Rory, he looked away immediately.

"What happen dear?" Kurt asked worried.

"I – I forgot something. I gotta go. See you all on practice."

"But wait. Blaine!" He yelled while he watched his boyfriend running. "What happen to him?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, as well as you know the Regionals are coming and we have to work harder these weeks. After the problems we got last months I think we should focus on teamwork."<p>

While Mr. Schuester made his speech, Rory couldn't do anything else but think about how to confess Kurt what he and Blaine did. Far away from his seat, Blaine was looking at him a few quick times, which was making him nervous. He was doubting about telling Kurt, he hadn't thought on Blaine reaction until he saw him in the cafeteria. He was a little afraid of that.

"…And that's the reason why you're going to work in couples this week." The group was exciting for the news and some of them were already making plans with their respective boyfriends. "But not too fast. I already choose the couples." He said looking at his notebook. All the room was in disagreement immediately. "I know that you want to work with someone specifically but that's not the idea of your assignation. Rachel!"

"Yes!" she smiled anxious.

"You're going to work with Sugar." Her smile had already gone.

"But Mr. Schue! You…"

"Santana, since the club has only 15 members, you will make team with Mike and Puck." They nodded. "Finn with Mercedes. Rory with Kurt…"

In that moment Rory felt scared, speechless, the guilt was pressing his heart, he wasn't listening anybody anymore. Why in the world he had to work with Kurt? Blaine was wondering the same, all his body and mind had been captured by angst and fear.

The rest of the class had been spending with Mr. Schue exposing the conditions of the assignment and choosing the order of the performances, also giving ideas for a song to sing in Regionals and an occasional fight for the solo. When the bell rang and everyone was leaving the room, Kurt went towards Rory's seat, with Blaine behind him.

"Hey!" Rory jumped. That voice took him by surprise.

"Oh, Kurt." He smiled awkwardly at Kurt and Blaine.

"I just want to remind you that we have to work harder over this week if we want to be the best duet. I already have some many ideas for our song that I want to show you. Do you have in mind a song for us? "

"I don't."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'd love to start with the practices today but I can't. Maybe tomorrow, after class?"

"Yes, that's ok."

"See you then." He smiled at Rory. "Let's go honey."

* * *

><p>"You're excited for the performer." Said Blaine in the middle of their way out.<p>

"Of course I do. Both can make a falsetto, our voices together must sound great. We're gonna be greatest."

"You sound very convinced. I like when you are this way."

"Really? Why?"

"Absolutely. You look happier and prettier. I love that."

"And I love you." Said Kurt before kissed him.

"I forgot something."

"Again?" Kurt was a little surprised.

"Yeah. I've been a little distracted today. Wait for me in the car. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Alright." They kissed again.

Blaine ran into the hallway as fast as he could. He had to do something before leave. He must talk to Rory. After a few minutes he found the Irish boy keeping his books in his locker. Blaine came near and put a hand on his shoulder scaring the younger one.

"Blaine!"

"Hey Rory. We need to talk… about…" He looked around him, nobody's near of them. "You know, last Friday."

"The kiss." Whispered Rory.

"Yeah. That was wrong and…"

"That was a mistake too." Rory completed.

"A huge mistake!"

"That won't happen again."

"Of course not. And anybody needs to know, right?" Rory became nervous again. Blaine could see it. "Rory, you haven't told this to anybody, have you?" His voice became louder and angrier. "Tell me!"

"I don't!" yelled Rory. "But I want to, Blaine. The guilt is killing me, I need to tell Kurt. He must understand that that was a mistake if we explain it to him."

"No. You can't do that." His hands were shaking. He took Rory by the neck of his shirt. "Listen to me carefully! Kurt is the best that have happened in my life and the one I love. If you say a word about that night, you'll put our relationship in danger and I won't let you do that. So, you don't even think about do it. I'll be watching over you. Did you understand me?"

Rory couldn't say anything, he nether couldn't see Blaine. He nodded closing his eyes, losing any visual contact.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory heard Blaine's footsteps moving away. He didn't open his eyes until he assumed that Blaine had left the hallway. What have happened was just unexpected, he had been bullied a lot but he never received a threat. He let his body fall over the floor and sat down pressing his back on the lockers. He felt immediately the need to cry and after a few minutes he let his tears slide over his cheeks in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile. I feel ashamed for that.**  
><strong>So... Here is the new chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alone in the cold floor, Rory kept crying, pressing his head against his arms. He waited. Waited for the sadness, the guilt, the fear, the impotence and the pain inside him to go. But with the pass of every minute he only could feel worst. His mind forced him to remember that Friday night, remember the entire moment he spent with Blaine, the touch of their lips, the vodka flavor. He wished so bad to go back in time until that night and stop Blaine or stop himself. What a stupid thought.<p>

Rory took a deep breath before stand up. He didn't feel with the enough strength to face his problem, but sitting on the floor wouldn't help at all. So, he headed for the parking lot, knowing that Brittany would wait for him to carry him to her place. He tried to make sure his eyes wouldn't denounce his tears to Brittany. When he came closer, he gave her his best fake smile he could make and entered the car. She followed him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes" Said quickly, watching his shoes. "Can we go now?"

During the way home Rory kept his eyes on his shoes, trying to ignore the words that Brittany had said to him. He knew he was being rude to her, but he just couldn't deal with cheers sentences at that moment. When they arrived Rory thanked Brittany and ran out of the car right to his room. He lay down on his bed, pressing his head against the pillow trying to erase Blaine of his thoughts. Something he couldn't.

The time to dinner came.

"I hope you like the sandwich I made for you." Said Brittany with a big smile.

Rory wasn't hungry. He sat in front of Brittany and tried to return the smile and thanked her. He noticed there weren't other plates on the table and looked confused.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes. Mom and Dad went out for dinner with some friends. So, during the next couple of hours we have the house for ourselves. We can play, watch a movie or talk."

That last word was said with emphasis. He knew what Brittany was trying to do, so he looked over the sandwich and bit it once. Five minutes later Rory had barely touched his sandwich. He couldn't stop thinking. He felt so desperate and his face made it obvious.

"Are you really ok?" Asked Brittany worried. "You don't look good."

"I'm just… Tired."

"Don't lie to me! I wanna help you."

Rory sighed. He thought for a moment, it seemed that Brittany wouldn't give up. Maybe he didn't want help but he knew he needed it; he couldn't deal with it alone. Also Brittany already knew part of the story.

"Ok." She smiled anxious almost immediately. "Do you remember what I told you last Saturday?" She nodded, staring at Rory's eyes. "Well. I lied to you. I did not kiss a girl in the party."

"What happened then?" She said confused.

Rory started to shake. He couldn't watch Brittany, he watched the table instead. The next words were pretty hard to say.

"I- I kissed Blaine."

He closed his eyes and waited for Brittany to say something. On his mind he thought that she would yell at him about how wrong was that and all the things he may deserve.

"Wow." Rory stared quickly at Brittany; he couldn't believe that was her answer. "Why?"

And then, came that question. _Why_. He asked himself once and he hated it because he knew the answer. He did nothing to prevent it. He loved the kiss Blaine gave him and he wanted to give it back. Something he regretted every time he thought about it.

"I don't know." He wanted to believe it. "He was drunk and kissed me. It was too fast." Brittany was in silent, looking at Rory's wet eyes. "I feel guilty for Kurt. I really do. And I wanted to tell him but…"

He stopped for breath. He could feel the tears threatening to fall because he reminded the scene in the hallway. The fear arrived abruptly and almost made him run away from the room.

"But…" Said Brittany softly. She took Rory's hands on hers for support. Rory took two minutes to continue.

"But Blaine threatened me. And I don't know what to do."

He started to cry. He didn't understand why he was so vulnerable at the fact that Blaine could hurt him. His father had raised a brave son but he felt weak and coward. He felt sick of himself. Brittany had stood up from her seat and gone next to Rory to embrace him. Rory cried over Britt's shoulders while she repeated that everything would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang a few seconds. It was time to glee practice. Rory stayed frozen in the middle of the hallway while he watched the others members of New Directions enter to the room. He was lost in his thoughts.

'_Should I go in? Or maybe it'll be better if I…'_

The last night he and Brittany had talked about what he should do. She had insisted that Rory must tell the truth to Kurt; but he didn't think he would be able to do it yet, so he asked Brittany to keep the secret until he is ready.

'_Yes! It's better that I don't…'_

He wasn't going to be in the practice, so he could avoid both Kurt and Blaine, that's what his mind was planning so much, but a familiar voice interrupted just after he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, Rory!" It was Kurt. Great! "Where are you going? The choir room is right there."

Kurt was smiling at him nicely. Rory was going to do the same but he stopped and started to shake when he realized that Blaine was behind his boyfriend, looking at him with no expression on his face but anger.

"I-I know… I just…" He couldn't remove his eyes from Blaine's glare. "…need the… nurse?"

"Oh yeah! You look a little sick." Said Blaine showing a convincing fake concern in his voice.

"Do you really…"

"Yes! I feel sick!" Rory interrupted Kurt. "I should go."

"Let me go with you!"

Rory froze again when he felt Blaine's hand on his right shoulder.

"N-No. I can…"

"Don't be silly, you may need me. Honey, I'll be back soon."

"Ok then. Rory, I hope you get well."

Kurt smiled at them and headed for the choir room. Blaine looked at Rory and gave him an empty smile, and then they started to walk away. They walked in silence. Blaine no longer had his hand in Rory's shoulder; instead he put his hand around Rory's arm, pressing stronger. Rory was completely speechless; the fear had taken his entire body, making him shake. He felt worse when they, instead of turn right to the nurse's office, kept walking until they stopped in front of the door at their left.

"Go in." Whispered Blaine in his ear.

Rory gulped nervously as he opened the door. He entered slowly to the bathroom; Blaine followed him immediately. There was a guy finishing to wash his hands, then he turned around and looked at them. When that guy did that, Rory felt he was being judged. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

Blaine locked the door as soon as the guy left the bathroom and made sure that no one else were with them. He approached Rory and put his hands on Rory's shoulders. Both of them looked at their reflection in the mirror for a few seconds.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rory said quietly. "I haven't told anything to anyone. I swear!"

"Well…" Blaine was smiling. "I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted to be sure that you understood what we talked yesterday."

"I did!" Rory's voice sounded desperately this time.

"But I'll feel awkward if I see you near of Kurt. So I want you to stay away from him."

"What about glee club?" He tried to calm down.

"It's easy. Quit."

Rory thought about that. He loved glee club; his only friends were from there. He couldn't deal with the idea of not being part of that, but he was too afraid of Blaine. He closed his eyes and breathed. Then he remembered.

"I have to sing with Kurt, for the assignment of this week."

Blaine stayed speechless for a moment.

"Right…"

He looked down thinking, then he put Rory against the wall. His eyes staring at Rory's.

"I guess I can wait."

Rory closed his eyes again to lose eye contact, just like he did the last time. He felt Blaine's breath against his ear, making him shake one more time.

"Until then I'll be watching you closer. I'll be your shadow Rory. And as a taste of what I can do, I…"

Blaine made a pause, still breathing on Rory's ear. Rory felt a tear trying to fall so he pressed his eyes harder. He was on the point of say something when he felt a hard pain in his abdomen that made him fall on the floor and yell. Rory covered his stomach with his arms and opened his eyes, tears falling now. The first he saw was Blaine's fist; the next was Blaine's eyes glaring at him. Blaine crouched down and took Rory's chin.

"Goodbye Rory."

Then Blaine stood and looked at him with pity and disgust at the same time. He turned around and started his way back to the choir room. Rory stayed on the floor, crying in silence just like the last time. Only that this time he got away fast from there afraid that anyone could see him. He left McKinley and ran. He wished to go home and forget everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you for yours reviews, favorites and follows. It's so nice.**

**I wish I had updated before but I'm having some troubles, it was hard to find the time to write this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Rory pulled away the tears from his face and tried to calm down before open the door and enter the living room. He heard footsteps coming and later he saw Mrs. Pierce surprised by his presence. The woman stared at him and came closer, then she caressed his cheek.<p>

"Rory? Why did you come so early? Are you ok?"

"Yes. The nurse let me come because I feel a little sick, but I'm ok. "

"Are you sure dear?" Rory nodded.

"I just need to rest."

"Well, call me if you need anything."

"I'll do."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Rory returned the smile shyly, went upstairs and entered to his room. He pressed his head hard against the pillow and let the tears fall down again. He cried in silence, trying to get away from all his feelings, trying to erase his memories, trying to convince himself that everything was just a dream, a fucking dream. He cried in silence until he fell asleep.

Rory woke up quickly when he felt a hairy thing next to his face.

"Sorry." Brittany laughed softly while she entered the room and sat on the bed. "I'm sure that was not Mr. Tubbington intention."

"It doesn't matter."

Rory laughed and sat too. They stared in silence for a few seconds.

"I think Mr. Tubbington is reading my diary again."

Brittany said as soon as the cat went downstairs. She looked at Rory waiting for an opinion. He tried to contain the laugh.

"W-What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! I found it open near of my bed when it should be closed in my nightstand."

"Have you tried to use a padlock?"

"Not really. It's a good idea."

Brittany gave him a big smile. Rory started laughing. Both laughed for a while till the tears came down. Rory was grateful with Brittany, he felt relaxed and careless, he was breathing without any concern in his mind. All because of her crazy comments he haven't get used to yet.

"I missed you on glee practice. Blaine told us that you got sick. Was that truth?"

Rory got tense in the moment she asked.

"N-No. Actually I didn't want to see them. You know, Blaine and Kurt. "

Rory wished that conversation to end, he didn't want to remember it. Fortunately Brittany stared to tell what happened in the practice, the usual speeches from Mr. Schue, Rachel complaining because of Sugar and the performance Mercedes and Finn did. Suddenly Brittany stopped talking.

"I forgot to tell you." She made a pause trying to remember. "I came to see you because… he's waiting for you… in the living room."

"He? Who is he?" Rory looked at her intrigued.

"Kurt."

"WHAT?"

Rory jumped from the bed and started to shake. He saw Brittany and the door showing fear in his eyes.

"Is he here? W-Why? Did you tell him about..." Said desperately.

"No!" She looked offended. "I promised! Remember?"

"So why is he here?"

"I don't know. But you should go to see him."

All his body was froze. He was staring at Britt's eyes, begging her for mercy, for not force him to go downstairs.

"You'll be fine." She told him and then embraced him.

"Is Blaine here too? " Asked afraid for the answer.

"No. He came alone."

Slowly, Rory made his way to the stairs. Kurt was sitting in the couch with a folder in his hands, Mrs. Pierce was next to him offering some snacks that he rejected nicely. Rory got close to them. As soon as he did, Kurt stood up and shook hands.

"Rory! You're finally here. I was about to leave."

"Sorry for make you wait."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize."

Mrs. Pierce left the snacks in the table in front of them and with a soft smile on her face walked away to the kitchen. Both sat on the couch, of course Rory sat the farthest possible from Kurt. With his body shaking shyly, he looked at his visitor. Kurt was using that too nice smile he always use, making Rory feel worst with himself.

"How do you feel? Blaine told me that you were very sick but I'm sure he exaggerated cuz you look good."

"I am." Rory nodded.

"Great!" Said Kurt excited. He took the folder from his arms and gave it to Rory. Rory watched it without open it. "I brought you this."

"What is it?"

"Inside there are the letters and a CD of a few songs we could sing together." He said as he got closer to Rory, making him shake more. "I was thinking. The first one is perfect for ours voices but there are other options if you don't like it. So pick the one you like and if you still feel good we could practice tomorrow and performer this Friday. What do you say?"

"It sounds... good."

"Well then. Tomorrow. After class. At my place."

"Ok."

He wanted to say something different. He wanted to disagree. He wanted to make an excuse for not do it. But how could he? If he do it, Kurt could suspect and he would figure it out. Then Blaine would make him pay. Even if being near of Kurt makes him feel guilty, coward, like trash and so many other things he though it was the best option to deal with.

After Kurt left Rory made the way to his room. He closed the door and hit it weakly, then he yelled of frustration as a tear fell for the same reason.

"What happened?"

Rory turned around scared. He hadn't realized that Brittany was still in his room.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"You can tell me. If something happened..."

"I said nothing."

His voice had been raised abruptly. When he saw Britt's astonishment he looked away first, he sat beside her and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just..." He sighed. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"I'll help you. Just tell me."

"Today Blaine punched me." He said after a minute. Another tear fell, this time because of the embarrassment and the fear.

"Oh Rory!"

"He did it as a warning. He did it to be sure that I..."

He made a pause. He hated how he felt in that moment, so miserable, desperate and weak among other things. He cleaned the tears from his burning eyes, tired. Brittany embraced him as she did the last night, trying to calm him down.

"Rory, you have to tell this to somebody." She whispered.

"No."

"You need help. You have to tell the truth."

"No I can't!" He yelled this time, running away from her arms. "I told you I would do it when I were ready. Well, I'm not ready. I won't be ready!" He made a pause. "I don't want to." He gulped and cried again. "I don't want him to punch me again, ok?"

"But..."

"But nothing. I just have to do what he told me and I'll be fine."

"What did he tell you?"

Rory bit his lip trying to contain the words, thinking in a way to avoid the question. In that moment the choice he was making was hard to explain to her, even himself. It was hard to accept too, but his brain couldn't think in other options. If he had to quit glee club and his friends to be safe, he will do it. His fear was more powerful than he.

"I won't tell you. Not now." Brittany looked disappointed. "Listen. This is something I have to do on my own and I ask you to respect it, ok?" She stared at him with sad eyes this time. "Also I ask you again to keep this as a secret." She shook her head slowly. "Please. I'm begging you!"

Brittany knew she couldn't do anything to convince Rory, but watching him in that situation was painful and doing nothing to help him was even more painful. She had to think of a way to help Rory as soon as possible. All that she could do right now was accept Rory's request.


End file.
